


Too Much

by Shatterpath



Series: Avengers: based on The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America's Shield - Freeform, Gen, Subtext, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a confined space, Steve and Natasha start feeling the subtext...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge' floating around my computer for years. A table of 100 one or two word prompts, some of which are interrelated. (eg: spring, summer, fall, winter) Since I'm a recent Marvel Movieverse convert, and an even more recent Steve/Natasha convert, I flicked the dust off this table, borrowed the roomie's 10-sided dice and got to work! There will be little rhyme or reason to these ficlets, though some will be interrelated and posted as such. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt is title- #33: Too Much

"Dammit, Steve, stop squirming."

"Oh, easy for you to say. You aren't trapped with one arm over your head."

"And if you'd stop squirming, I can cut that strap and give you some wiggle room!"

"Fine."

"Besides, you don't want me to slip now do you?"

"When you have a knife in your hand? Probably not. Though I doubt you'd slip."

"Flatterer."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be such a baby about it. I just hate to ruin that old leather."

"I promise to patch it up later."

"Thanks, Natasha."

When at last Steve could drop his arm from where it had been trapped against his shield, pinched amid the wreckage that hemmed them in, he groaned.

"Ow. Pins and needles."

"If I could thank Howard Stark for that thing, I would," Natasha mused as she looked up at the round shield that effortlessly held apart the two crushing slabs of building that hemmed them in. "But I can certainly thank you for quick reflexes. Now park it, Cap, and let your circulation wake that arm up."

The space was so narrow that Steve's sinking down onto the stones around his feet gave Natasha a cheap thrill when armored suit rubbed up against armored suit. As for Steve, distracted as he was by the burning nerves in his left arm, he still noted he was at chest level with his lovely teammate with no immediate escape. Suddenly he wished his suit covered more than just half his face.

"What are you looking at?"

Natasha looked up at the shield for a moment longer before dropping her eyes. "The straps. They're well broken in. Much older than the shield I'm guessing."

That was how Steve found himself rambling on about his time fighting Hydra and Nazis while keeping an ear out on his comm and the garbled sounds coming through. The rest of the Avengers would find them eventually. They just had to wait it out in the cramped quarters. Still so embarrassed to be squeezed in with Natasha like sardines in a can, his attempts to ignore the situation delayed his noting her discomfort for some time. That, and he was getting hungry.

"You okay?"

Instantly, the tiny fidgets and flexing fingers stopped, her expression carefully impassive. Then she made a faint uncomfortable face and very reluctantly spoke. "I'm… cold."

And she clearly wasn't happy about it. Not so much being uncomfortable, but admitting to it. So Steve swallowed hard and ignored his own embarrassment at what he was about to do.

"Don't think I'm getting fresh, but come here."

Curious, Natasha didn't react to Steve's big hands on her hips, but did raise an eyebrow as he pulled her down to straddle his thighs. "I've had more eloquent offers," she deadpanned and even in the dimness could see the flush on his cheeks.

"My body heat runs hotter than normal, that's all."

With the pull of a couple zippers on his chest, Steve grabbed Natasha's wrists and shoved them beneath the red, white and blue fabric. The relieved murmur in her throat wasn't feigned as the heat of his body, trapped inside layers of armor and fabric warmed her fingers. Hunching against Steve's broad chest, she trapped the heat between them and let herself relax.

"Thank you, Steve."

Still embarrassed, but glad to have helped, Steve loosely draped his arms around her slender frame and did his best to ignore how good she felt against him.

"You're welcome."


End file.
